Heroes from the Third World
by EnPassant4264
Summary: My ideas for two new heroes in the world of Overwatch: An East African Tank with a playable Golem and a South American debilitator Support. They will appear in future stories of mine, and feel free to use them with credit in yours.
1. Bahrān

Real name: Bahrān Mfinyanzi  
Age: 40  
Occupation: Omnic Sculptor  
Base of Operations: Swahili Coast  
Affiliations: Overwatch (formerly)

"Progress must be made by hand."

Story: One of a few gifted individuals who can craft high-level omnics from natural materials, Bahrān Mfinyanzi was wrongly outcast for his inventions.

The Omnic Crisis left most of Africa in ruins. Overwatch lacked the resources to clean up the immense continent by itself, so it was up to the people to create their own solutions. One such idea was to attempt to repurpose the remains of their defeated enemies into helper robots. Bahrān, while not the first or only person to try this method, was by far the best at it. A sculptor by trade, he was able to incorporate his clay with the broken Omnic parts to create highly functional hybrid machines. He became a leading figure and a symbol of hope in the long and exhausting rebuilding effort.

Despite the pronounced improvements caused by Bahrān's works, there remained a significant group of people who despised what he did. They claimed, as many have about new technology in the past, that his automation removed quality and authenticity from the traditional crafts and styles, and would have none of it. As human-Omnic tensions continued to rise, rumors began spreading about the possibility of a second Crisis. These people were quick to accuse Mfinyanzi of being involved and rallied the population to put an end to his creations… and his life.

With no other options, he fled to seclusion, armed with nothing but his skills. He transformed his creations into tools of destruction and held his own against his kind. Overwatch was able to quiet the uproar, but for him, it was too late: in a few short weeks, he had destroyed his life's work. Leaving his quiet home behind, Bahrān vowed to use his craft to prove to the world the helpfulness of omnics and the punishment of discrimination.

Role: Tank  
Health: 300 + 100 Armor (Golem has 100 + 300 Armor)

Gameplay:

• Stone Packer (Weapon): A two-handed device that compresses dirt into larger rocks more suitable for building. As a weapon, it shoots pebbles that deal little damage but have a little push to them. It fires 5 pebbles per second and has 60 ammo. (Golem uses an arm cannon that it stabilizes its other hand)  
• Boulder Fling (alt-fire): Builds up material in the Packer before launching it as a large rock. The boulder has considerable knockback, and both damage and knockback scale with size and thus charging time. Max size is at 20 pebbles (4 seconds).  
• Build Golem (Ability 1): Creates an inactive Golem. The ability goes on cooldown for 10 seconds after the Golem is destroyed.  
• Channel Golem (Ability 2): Toggles control between Bahrān and his Golem. The inactive one has their health appear next to the active one, like Torbjörn's turret.  
• Gaea Armor (Ultimate): Destroys his Golem, then builds a new one as armor. Their healths are combined, and he can use both of their weapons together. Lasts 10 seconds. When he uses it, he shouts, "Tazama viumbe wangu!" (Behold my creation!) to enemies and, "Equipped Gaea Armor!" to allies.

Bahrān is best used as an area denial character. Both of his clicks produce knockback, and his signature Golem allows him to block two areas simultaneously if managed well. His ultimate can be used to single-handedly stop an enemy push, though it comes at the sacrifice of his current Golem placement.

Appearance: He is well-built, though not quite the bodybuilders that Reinhardt and Zarya are. He wears a breastplate and other upper-body armor, but no shirt underneath. They are a reddish-orange color, like clay bricks. He wears brown patterned shorts, as well. He carries his Stone Packer over his left shoulder, as he's left-handed.

His Golem has a similar shape for gameplay purposes, but it is made out of stone bricks and has its arm cannon on its right arm. When he activates Gaea Armor, he becomes larger due to the added bricks, and the Stone Packer becomes attached to the left arm much like the Golem's arm cannon is on the right.


	2. Rasputín (incomplete)

His Ultimate isn't ready yet, but since I updated Bahrān, I thought I might as well put what I have for him too.

* * *

Real name: Rasputín de Ollero

Age: 36  
Occupation: Faculty of Health (formerly)  
Base of Operations: Buenos Aires, Argentina  
Affiliations: None

"There are no limits for the fallen."

Story: Once an important member of the Argentinian government, Rasputín was forgotten and now rebels behind the scenes.

After much debate and no solid agreement, it was decided to place an omnium in Colombia. Headed by renowned Chilean engineer García Juníz Ollero, the goal was to produce intelligence-based omnics called Faculties that could guide Central and South American leaders to economic and technological success.

The plan saw reasonable success until the outbreak of the Omnic Crisis. The omnium began producing a previously only theoretical type of Omnic with a mind for politics and tactics. They organized a string of coups around the continent against the legitimate governments and replaced them with autocracies. Among these was the self-proclaimed Líder Imperatorio Galazón de Argentina, who then coerced the former president's staff into working for him. Rasputín was the Faculty of Health, but in the ensuing civil war, strains on the budget led to Galazón dissolving the department, leaving Rasputín to fade into obscurity.

One fateful day, Galazónian arbiters discovered their emperor poisoned on his throne. Over the next several weeks, many of the dictators were assassinated in a similar fashion, but no killer was ever found.

Category: Support  
Health: 200

Gameplay:

• Syringe Bazooka (Weapon): A syringe gun. It has a "clip" of 3, which actually measures the harmful liquid in his chamber. Syringes deal 50 damage each before falloff. His melee attack will apply serum for free.  
• Smoke Bomb (alt-fire): Throws a sack-like bomb, which eats the entire clip. It does no damage, but creates a gas cloud that obscures vision. It has a radius of 2 meters plus 1 meter for each unit left in the clip.  
• Poison Serum (Ability 1): Alters his chamber's liquid to reverse healing for three seconds. Has a cooldown of six seconds, which begins after the chamber is emptied.  
• Trance Serum (Ability 2): Alters his chamber's liquid to reduce movement speed by 30% for five seconds. Has a cooldown of six seconds, which begins after the chamber is emptied.  
• Black Serum (Ultimate): Alters his chamber's liquid to do something for 5 seconds. To enemies, he quietly proclaims, "He elegido el próximo en caer" (I have chosen the next to fall), and to allies, he states, "Preparing to immobilize."

Rasputín is a Support hero because he debilitates and disrupts the enemy team to make it easier for his team to push and capitalize on mistakes. Poison Serum effectively halves enemy healing if played right, and it especially punishes Lúcio just for existing due to his inability to choose his healing targets. Trance Serum can be used to stop advances and escapes. Also of note is that serums stack, so he can focus down carries. His ultimate will useful stuff.

Appearance: As an Omnic, he has a thin frame compared to normal humans. The top half of his head is larger than the rest, like a helmet, and it has an indent in the middle to create two hemispheres. In the front, he has seven glowing dots: One where the two halves meet, and a right triangle formation on each hemisphere, with the right angle facing the center dot. The lower half has his eyeslots and slightly resembles the mid/forebrain. He wears a faded orange and gold patterned tunic. The tunic's neckline is also stylized with hanging threads to resemble a quipu. On his belt, he carries his serum vials.


End file.
